


[Art] grasp his heart (once and for all)

by Sazzysavvy



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzysavvy/pseuds/Sazzysavvy
Summary: Art inspired by "grasp his heart (once and for all)" by liodain.  Bruce does not believe in soulmates, but his inexplicable pull towards both Clark Kent and the Superman leads him down a path that shakes him and his mission to contain the threat of Superman.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: My fanart





	[Art] grasp his heart (once and for all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liodain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [grasp his heart (once and for all)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841498) by [liodain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/pseuds/liodain). 



On tumblr [here](https://sazzysavvy.tumblr.com/post/642262530939650048/this-piece-of-fanart-goes-out-to-liodain-for-the).


End file.
